


what sweet relief this is

by disgruntled_lesbian



Series: but i can fight [a collection of zagreus centric ficlets] [2]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Gen, Insomnia, Platonic Cuddling, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29149947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_lesbian/pseuds/disgruntled_lesbian
Summary: zagreus doesn’t really remember the last time he’s slept. he doesn't really want to think too hard about it.
Relationships: Hypnos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: but i can fight [a collection of zagreus centric ficlets] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139672
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	what sweet relief this is

zagreus doesn’t really remember the last time he’s slept. if he thinks about it, the closest thing to rest he’s seen lately is the quiet, momentary oblivion of the river after death before he’s thrust back into the world to clamber up the stairs, and the gentle touch of hypnos’ hand as they pass in the hall. he looks at his bed, which — rightfully, the blankets should be covered in a thick layer of dust at this point. instead, dusa’s very on top of things, and his room sparkles as if it hasn’t been abandoned for — hell, he’s lost count of how many times he’s tried to fight his way to the surface. well, he supposes that’s what the scrying pool is for, a catalogue of all his failures. 

he should bathe, blood is drying in his hair and well, everywhere really. instead, zagreus collapses at his desk, yawning as exhaustion weighs heavy in his bones. resting his head on the desk, he stares at the bed and wonders what it would feel like to sink into the mattress, swallowed up by sleep — as if rest had any place in his life. 

he’ll sleep when he’s dead, after all. 

“boy, you just keep going, huh?” zagreus starts at the sound of hypnos’ voice close to his ear. he hadn’t heard hypnos come in, or the door close behind him. 

“hypnos —” zagreus says, before yawning. “i —”

“mhmm, not to poke my nose where it doesn’t belong, but do you look like you need a nap.” zagreus lets hypnos lead him to the bed, stumbling as another wave of exhaustion hit him. he has so many things to do, he should be training or fighting —

“i can’t, i have to —” he tries, but hypnos just waves a hand as he yawns, shepherding zagreus into the bed and under the covers. 

“nope, nope, c’mon.” which is how zagreus ends up here, curled up in hypnos’ arms, lulled to a half-sleep by the soft, steady snores in his ear. he isn’t sure if the hand carding through his hair is real, or if it’s the kind of soft touch that only exists in his dreams, but for a moment, zagreus lets himself want to hold onto something. he drifts asleep, head resting on hypnos’ chest. 

in the morning, or at least, what passes for morning, hypnos will still be there, drooling on the pillows. and zagreus will allow himself one more traitorous moment of rest, watching the flickering shadows the lights cast on hypnos’ face, the calm before the storm he has no choice but to fling himself into again and again. 


End file.
